Here With You
by ikuto-sama
Summary: It's Rin and Len's 14th birthday, and Rin and Len decide to go on a romantic walk in the snow. Rin has always had feelings for her brother, but she knows they can't be together because they're twins. But what if Len feels the same?


~Rin x Len – Here With You~

By Ikuto-sama

"Catch me if you can, Rin-chan!" my brother Len shouted as he attempted to run through the knee-high snow that had piled up in the field next to our house.

"Ah, Len, wait!" I called back. Len slowed down and turned to look at me, only to get his foot caught on lump of ice and went sprawling, landing face-first in the soft, fluffy snow and sending up a spectacular explosion of flakes into the air. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

God, I _love _my brother. I'm not lying. The only problem is, I love him not in a sibling way, but in a more…I guess, _romantic _way. But you aren't supposed to love your brother like that. If only I could tell him my feelings…

"Tag, you're it," I giggled, tapping Len on the shoulder.

"Darn," Len laughed, trying to brush off the already-melting snow on his face. There were still flakes caught in his spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a bright yellow coat that he'd gotten for Christmas but it was two sizes too big for him, an orange scarf, and black snow-boots. He looked up at me with that always-friendly gaze of his, his aqua blue eyes sparkling with life, and his cheeks rosy from the cold against his smooth, pale skin. He even had snow caught on his long eyelashes. He looked so…so _cute. _

We'd only been outside for about five minutes. Today was December 27th—our 14th birthday. We should have been inside at the party that was meant for us since we were the guests of honor, but the room had become much too stifling due to all of the people who had shown up, so we decided to go out for some fresh air. Just the two of us. It reminded me of the times when we were little and we used to play out in the snow, only we weren't children anymore. Not tweens anymore either, but teenagers. In four years, we'd probably be moving out of the house into the real world.

_And Len and I won't be able to play like this anymore, _I thought wistfully. _In the next four years, Len could move far away and I might never see him again. Len could end up finding his special someone, and I'll be left all alone…_

"Rin-chan, look, it's snowing," Len said softly, looking up at the twilight sky. "Ooh, look, there's a huge snowflake! I'm going to try to catch it." He put out a mitten-covered hand in an attempt to catch it, but the flake immediately melted upon landing.

"Aw, too bad. I wanted you to see it too," Len sighed.

"You can't really _catch _a snowflake, Len, stupid," I laughed, shaking my head. "Come on, get up, or your butt will freeze off. Let's go for a walk." Len got up and took my hand. I immediately felt myself begin to grow hot and blush slightly.

"I don't think we're really missed at the party. Meiko-nee-san has probably already brought out the alcohol, so everyone's too drunk to worry about where we are," Len said. "Even though we haven't opened our presents yet…I'd rather stay out here. It seems much more peaceful. And kind of…romantic."

My heart skipped a beat. _It does feel romantic, _I thought, a soft smile creeping across my lips. _The falling snow…and being out here alone, with Len…_

For a few moments, we trudged through the snow without saying a word, the only sound being the crunch of snow underneath our feet. It was too dark for me to see the expression on Len's face. I wanted to know so bad about how he felt. Did he feel the same as me or different? Was he already able to read my feelings, but wasn't sure how to react? Did this moment feel as special to him as it did to me?

Suddenly, I felt a tickle under my jacket, and I burst out laughing.

"Stop it, Len; you know that's where I'm most ticklish!" I tried to push him away, but I was laughing so hard, my eyes were blurred from tears and I kept missing him. Finally I found my hand brush against his neck and I started to tickle him there.

"Ah—no—Rin-chan!" Len pushed me away and started to run, only to end up falling face-first yet again. I was doubled over in hysterics; I hadn't laughed this hard in such a long time. But Len was surprisingly agile and immediately got up and tackled me in an embrace. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but my arms were pinned to my sides. We ended up both toppling over into the snow, a mess of arms, legs, and giggles.

"Rin-chan…" Len panted, gazing into my eyes. He had his arms wrapped around me still, and I prepared myself for another tickle attack, but he only leaned in closer. I was too tired to bother to try squirming out of his embrace—it was comforting. I could feel his warm, minty breath on my face. I wanted to stay like this forever.

To be honest, for as long as I can remember, I've always thought Len was beautiful in a strange way that I just couldn't explain. From his honest, innocent aqua blue eyes to his spiky blonde tresses that encompassed his perfectly smooth pale face to his small, slightly-feminine frame… I couldn't help but find him attractive. Also, his personality. Len was kind, honest, outgoing, and a bit clumsy at times and not always the smartest person around, but he has a good sense of humor about it. Sure, as much as I liked Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and the others, there was always something I wished was different about them—there were always sides that didn't quite click with me. But with Len, I found no faults. I'm not saying that he's a god or anything, but there's nothing about him that I'd want to change.

"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Len asked, a slight look of concern on his face. He affectionately brushed a few stray pieces of hair off my face.

"N—nothing," I said, shaking my head. Guided more by emotion than thought, I found my hand resting on Len's cheek. Surprisingly, Len held my hand to his face and smiled, sighing contentedly. My heart gave another flutter. I could feel my fingers tingling even through my gloves.

"It's getting a bit cold now, isn't it?" Len asked. "Your cheeks are so red."

"Yours too," I replied softly, smiling.

I let out a small gasp as Len let go of me and got up, then extended a hand out to help me up too. As I got up I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me in closer. Instinctively my arms clung to his neck, and that was all that was needed to bring us even closer. I was burning up. My heart was beating so hard in my chest I felt as if it were going to break my ribcage. Len leaned in slightly and I felt the soft touch of his lips, met in a kiss.

It wasn't a family kiss, but it wasn't a romantic one, either. It was a kiss that was made of equal parts of love, tenderness, and care. Len pulled away for a second and whispered in my ear, _"I love you, Rin-chan. Happy birthday."_

I felt my eyes well up with tears—not out of sadness, but happiness. "I love you too, Len. I love you so much…"

Len drew me into an even tighter embrace, and I let out a soft moan. But soon his hold relaxed a bit and our lips met again, this time in a more passionate kiss. His tongue found its way through my lips, and our mouths moved together in synchronization. It felt _so _good. It didn't matter anymore—nothing mattered anymore. Not that we'd been gone way too long from the party, or that today was our birthday, or the fact that we were twins—nothing at _all. _We weren't Rin and Len anymore, male and female, twin and twin, a soul and a soul, we were one. All love.

Suddenly the kiss began to taste salty, and I could feel tears running down my cheeks. Len's face was wet too. We knew what we were doing was wrong, and that we just _couldn't_ be together this way, and yet…we just lost ourselves in the moment.

Len finally pulled away, a small string of saliva between us.

"I know it's…not right," Len said, looking down at the ground. "But I just can't imagine myself with anyone else. I know it's weird, and one day we'll have to part ways and maybe find someone else, but for now…I want to be here with you."

"I know," I said, my face stinging with tears. "But even when that day comes…we won't be separated. We'll always have this connection. Always right here…together…" I put a hand on my heart. Len brought out a handkerchief and wiped my face.

"Let's go home now," he said, smiling. "There's a party that we're missing."

I nodded and laughed. "I'm happy, Len. For us," I sniffled. "So don't worry, okay?" I couldn't help but smile.

I wish we could have stayed out in the snow just a little longer…

Although it seemed like we'd been out in the snow all evening, when we got back, we'd only been gone for a little over an hour.

It seemed like no one at the party had even noticed that we'd been gone. Luka and Gakupo were off in one corner, obviously flirting, while Kaito and Meiko were at the table talking and laughing about something, slightly drunk. Teto, Miku, and Neru had brought out the Wii and were playing Mario Kart, while Gumi and Miki were playing a card game.

Miku glanced over our way, dropping her Wiimote and bounding over. "Rin-chan, Len-kun, how about we open up your presents?" she asked in a motherly tone. "And then we can have cake and ice cream. Hey everyone! Let's sing '_happy birthday' _to them!"

Everyone left what they were doing and began singing. I gave Len's hand a squeeze. Sure, presents were nice, but it didn't matter anymore. I'd already gotten the birthday present I wanted.

~RIN X LEN – HERE WITH YOU – END~

© 2010 Ikuto-sama


End file.
